


Nothing But Mammals

by Gothitella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Daichi, listen this is just pure sin ok, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothitella/pseuds/Gothitella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been teasing me all day.” </p>
<p>Kuroo smirked, leaning closer to the man currently pinning him to a row of lockers.</p>
<p>“Oh so you noticed ~” he hummed, his breath leaving goosebumps on Daichi’s skin. “What are you going to do about it… Daddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Mammals

**Author's Note:**

> So I started to write this like, a month ago, and I gave up cause I suck at writing smut, but it's Kurodai week so I felt like I had to. If there's a change in atmosphere half way through, that's probs cause I took a month break haha *sweats*
> 
> I haven't even bothered to read this over but hey! enjoy anyways, maybe.

It had been a full week of training camp when Kuroo decided that enough was enough. It had been long enough and he was going to get what he wanted. Since the first training camp, he’d been dreaming of tan arms pinning him down and toned muscles shifting against him as that deep voice grunted in his ear, telling him how hot he was, how good he felt. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

He eyed Karasuno’s captain from across the gym as he participated in a two on two match against Bokuto and Akaashi alongside his setter, Sugawara. Kuroo stood up from his spot against the wall and stalked over to them. He watched the back and forth between the two teams for a few moments. Bokuto spiking the ball, Daichi just barely receiving it and Suga having to try his damnedest to get a good set in order for the ball to be returned. It took a few tries before Daichi received one of Bokuto’s spikes with ease.

 “Nice receive, _daddy_.” He whispered into Daichi’s ear as he walked past, his voice low. He felt a certain satisfaction when the other man’s shoulders tensed, a spike whizzing right past him without so much as a twitch towards trying to receive it.

“Daichi…?” he heard Suga ask him if something was the matter as he continued to walk away.

***

Usually, when Kuroo and Daichi shake hands before a practice match, it’s full of contempt and the unspoken proclamation that they’re not going to lose to each other. However, this time, Kuroo knows just the right way to knock his opponent out of his groove.

They just had the coin toss to decide that Nekoma would be receiving first when Daichi offers his hand to Kuroo.

 “Oh, you’re so strong, _daddy_ ,” Kuroo says nonchalantly as Daichi firmly grasps his hand. He can feel the other man’s grip falter slightly and a smirk tugs at his lips as he stares into his eyes. Daichi chokes slightly as he sends him a harsh glare. Kuroo winks in return and releases his hand, taking a few steps backwards before turning around to talk to his team.

Daichi continued to glare at his back for a few moments before he returns to his own team.

***

The coaches surprise the teams with a large barbeque. The air is light as people focus on chowing down after a long day of matches and drills. Kuroo stands there with his plate while Bokuto chats his ear off about one thing or another. He makes sounds of acknowledgement every once in a while to keep up the illusion that he’s listening as he eyes Daichi every now and then. He hasn’t had as many opportunities to tease him as he would have liked to, and now was a perfect time to do so, and yet here he was, stuck in a one-sided conversation with his dumbass best friend.

 

“Yo man, that’s really cool,” Kuroo interjects, his feigned interest getting harder to continue the more Bokuto talked. Normally he wouldn’t have minded, hell, he would have been fully involved in the conversation, but he had other things on his mind. “You know who would love that, bro? Akaashi.”

“Oh my god, bro, you’re right!” Bokuto exclaims before looking around for the setter, yelling his name obnoxiously before running up to him.

Kuroo watches for a moment with a contented sigh before turning back towards the Karasuno captain. His eyes narrowed and his lips twitched as he saw that the other man was currently by himself, thoroughly enjoying his meal.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroo walked towards Daichi, coming up behind him when he was chewing a particularly large piece of beef.

“You look so good with your mouth full like that, _daddy_.” Kuroo teases, grabbing Daichi’s chopsticks from his hand and stealing some meat from his plate. Kuroo watches as Daichi struggles not to choke before he receives a solid glare from him. He smirks slightly as he eats the piece of meat he stole and puts the chopsticks down on Daichi’s plate before taking his leave.

***

The gym was fairly empty while Daichi was picking up some of the spare volleyballs to put them away after the last practice of the day. As he collected them, he picked up one too many and ended up dropping it when he started to walk.

“It’s been a long day. Here, let me help you, _daddy_.” Kuroo offers, bending over as enticingly as he could, ensuring his ass was in the air, and in Daichi’s line of vision as he picks up the offending ball. When he stands back up, he can see that Daichi appears to be lost in thought, his body tense and his eyes narrowed and glazed over as he continued to stare at the floor where the ball had been, his grip on the volleyballs in his arms tight enough to show a slight hint of vein popping out from underneath his flesh.

The corner of Kuroo’s lip twitched into a smirk as he saw the state he had left the other man. Spinning the volleyball in his hand one, twice, before heading towards the basket with a bit more sway to his hips that normal. His smirk grew slightly when he felt the stare embedding itself in his back. He bent over a bit more than necessary to put the ball away before stretching his arms above his head, showing off the lean curves of his body.

Without looking behind him, Kuroo slowly walked towards the locker room, leaving Daichi alone with his thoughts.

***

It had been about 7 minutes since Kuroo entered the locker room – not like he was counting, but if there was going to be a time that Daichi was going to make a move, it would be now. Frowning slightly, Kuroo stood up from his spot on the bench and pulled a spare shirt out of his gym bag. Maybe Daichi really just wasn’t interested. No, he seemed pretty interested, or at least, it seemed like Kuroo’s teasing was affecting him in one way or another.

The sound of the door opening made Kuroo hesitate. He was so tempted to look behind him to see who entered, but he decided it was best to feign disinterest. If it was Daichi, he couldn’t make it seem like he was waiting for him. He was, of course, but Daichi didn’t have to know that.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he heard the sound of footstep approaching. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as the squeaking of shoes came to a halt behind him. Picking up his spare shirt, Kuroo slipped it on before looking over his shoulder.

“Hey da –” Kuroo was cut off by the abrupt shove into the locker he received, arms landing on either side of his shoulders, effectively trapping him between the cold metal and the man in front of him. Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly as what happened started to process. Daichi was currently glaring at him, his eyebrows drawn together and his head low as his arms shook slightly.

“You’ve been teasing me all day.”

Kuroo’s lips drew into a smirk. This was it, this is what he was waiting for. Daichi had taken the bait and now he just has to real him in. Kuroo leaned closer to the man currently pinning him to the wall, his smirk growing as Daichi’s glare became more intense.

“Oh so you noticed ~” he hums, his breath leaving goosebumps on Daichi’s skin. “What are you going to do about it… _Daddy_?”

Up close, he could see the confliction in Daichi’s eyes. The way he was struggling with how those words made him feel and whether it was worth it to react filled Kuroo with a deep sense of satisfaction.

“Shut up” Daichi growled, his right hand coming to press on Kuroo’s collar. The locks behind him dug uncomfortably into his spine as he was pressed further into the cold metal, his back aching slightly. Daichi brought his face close to Kuroo’s neck, his lips ghosting over the skin. A shiver of anticipation ran through him and he felt Daichi let out a breathy laugh before hovering up to Kuroo’s ear.

“This is what you wanted, right?” he whispered, his shoulders pressing against Kuroo’s chest to effectively trap him while freeing his hands. He removed his hand from Kuroo’s collar and slowly began to run it down his sides. It was Daichi’s turn to smirk when he heard the slight catch of breath when his hands ran down the taller man’s side, stopping at his hip and moving back up. “Well, is it?” He prompted, his teeth grazing the shell of Kuroo’s ear. He felt the shudder underneath his before seeing a hesitant nod. “Use your words, is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said, his voice more steady than he expected it to be.

“Yes, what?”

Kuroo looked at Daichi with slight disbelief before he smirked. So he really did enjoy Kuroo’s teasing.

“Yes… _daddy_.”

Daichi shoved Kuroo into the lockers with his shoulders before biting down on his neck. He was frustrated and more turned on than he should be. Kuroo gasped and arched forward into Daichi’s chest as Daichi slowly licked the wound, his hand trailing back down to Kuroo’s hip and fully pinning him down before biting down again closer to his shoulder and sucking harshly.

Kuroo bit his lip as he tilted his head to the side, giving Daichi more room as he continued to bite and suck at the skin of his neck. His breathing became shallower as his body reacted to the ministrations. He arched farther into Daichi, trying to get closer, needing to feel more of him as his hands gripped tightly at the front of Daichi’s shirt.

Kissing his way up his neck, Daichi grabbed Kuroo’s chin and forced him to look at him. His face was slightly flushed and his pupils wide as he breathing was somewhat laboured. Daichi drank in the sight for a moment before pulling Kuroo’s face forward, stopping mere millimetres away from his own, their lips almost touching but far enough away to be frustrating.

They stayed like that for what Kuroo thought was forever until Daichi pressed his hips forward, his mouth roughly coming into contact with Kuroo’s, swallowing the loud gasp. Kuroo froze for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening before leaning his head forward, effectively deepening the kiss. He groaned quietly when Daichi took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled before pushing back into it. Daichi moved his hand from Kuroo’s chin to the back of his head, pressing his face closer as he swiped Kuroo’s lip with his tongue. Opening his mouth, Kuroo’s eyes slipped closed as Daichi’s tongue rubbed against his own, their hips pressing closer together causing Kuroo’s knees to feel weak. If it weren’t for Daichi pinning him to the wall, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to stand.

Kuroo whined when Daichi pulled back before is head was pulled to the side and Daichi nipped and kissed at his jaw, sucking hard when he got closer to his ear. He was losing circulation in his fingers from how tightly he was clutching Daichi’s shirt. He left out a startled gasp when he felt the pressure of Daichi’s hip pressing into his crotch. He felt Daichi smirk against his neck before moving down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, biting down hard. The hand that wasn’t in Kuroo’s hair slipped under his shirt, raking up his abdomen and pausing at his pec. He rubbed the skin there for a moment before palming the hot flesh.

Kuroo removed one hand from Daichi’s shirt in order to bring his lips back to his own, the kiss sloppy and full of teeth and tongue and Daichi pushed further into his, his own hand brushing Kuroo’s nipple causing him to groan into the kiss.

Daichi brought his other hand underneath Kuroo’s shirt, dragging both hands over his muscle, bringing the fabric with them. Kuroo lifted his hands up, allowing Daichi to remove his shirt for him. Discarding the fabric on the ground, Daichi gave Kuroo a quick kiss before moving down to kiss his collar, his pec, ghosting over his nipple before moving back up to latch onto his shoulder, kissing and sucking at the skin there until it turned an aggressive red.

Kuroo smirked as he started to slide down the lockers, lowering himself to his knees in front of Daichi, enjoying the way the other man stared down at him, breath laboured and face pink.

Kuroo moved forward, hovering in front of Daichi’s crotch, taking a minute to admire the bulge in front of him. Daichi’s fingers gripped his hair, tugging him closer until Kuroo’s nose was a hair’s width from his dick. Kuroo trailed his hands up Daichi’s legs before they rested on his hips. He leaned forward to give a feather light kiss to the straining member in front of him, slowly mouthing his way from base to tip through the fabric of Daichi’s shorts.

He heard Daichi’s breath catch as he sucked on the base of his dick, his fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts and boxer-briefs and began to pull them both down. He bit his lip as he admired the way Daichi’s dick sprung free from the confines of his pants before he grabbed the base with his hand, pumping it slowly before bringing his lips to the tip, kissing the skin there before he brought his tongue out to lap at his slit.

Daichi’s grip in his hair tightened as he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly before pulling back in order to lick a strip from base to tip. He leaned back on his heels to admire the way Daichi was looking at him, his face flushed with want as he watched Kuroo take his dick in his mouth. He resisted the urge to buck forward as Kuroo took more of him in, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth before he began to bob his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Daichi’s as he did.

The sex eyes that Kuroo was giving him from his spot on the floor made Daichi’s dick twitch, his hips bucking forward slightly when he received a particularly hard suck. Kuroo adjusted his position and relaxed, allowing Daichi to push in further, pushing his hips forward as he held Kuroo’s head in place. He pulled out slightly and gave an experimental thrust forward causing Kuroo to groan around his dick, his fingers digging into Daichi’s hips as he pulled them forward, encouraging him to do it again.

Daichi thrust his hips forward lightly, watching as Kuroo brought his head forward in time with his thrusts, effectively swallowing down his cock each time. Daichi pulled Kuroo off and brought him back up, crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss, his hand cupping Kuroo through his shorts.

“F-fuck…” Kuroo groaned, leaning his head back against the locker. Daichi reached into the waistband of his shorts, firmly gripping the base of Kuroo’s dick before moving his hand, catching the precum with his thumb and spreading it over the shaft. Kuroo groaned loudly as Daichi pumped him, his thumb swiping over his slit and twisting at the base. He removed his hand from Kuroo’s shorts, leaving him whining at the loss of touch. His hands trailed behind him to his ass, grabbing the flesh and pushing Kuroo’s hips against his own in a slow grind. “If I had known you’d get so worked up, I’d have done this sooner.” He huffed, his head lolling to the side as he swallowed thickly, his breath coming in short puffs at the immeasurably pleasure he felt from Daichi rolling into him. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel smug when he felt like his heart was going to stop at any moment.

“Shut up,” Daichi grunted, punctuating his words with a sharp bite to Kuroo’s collar.

“Aw, don’t be like that, _daddy_ , I know you’re enjoying this just as much – ” Kuroo sucked in, his abdomen tightening at a particularly hard thrust. His left hand found purchase in Daichi’s hair, keeping his head in place at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, encouraging him to continue to biting. Before today, he would have never guessed that biting was such a turn on to him.

“Do you have – ?” Daichi asked, his ears flushing slightly at having to ask. Kuroo felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. Here Daichi was grinding against him in the middle of the locker room, having just practically face-fucked Kuroo not even 5 minutes ago, and he was embarrassed about having to ask for lube. How precious.

“Have what?” Kuroo asked, feigning innocence.

“You _know_ what.” The way Daichi had practically growled against his neck sent shivers down his spine, and he had to bite his lip to stop the whimper from escaping his throat.

“F-front pocket of my gym bag.”

When Daichi let go of him in order to step away, Kuroo had to lean against the lockers, hands gripping desperately at the locks to help keep him upright as he caught his breath, watching as the other man dug through his bag. Walking back over to him, Daichi gave him a once over before frowning slightly.

“Pants off and turn around.” Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat as he scrambled to comply, kicking his shorts off, followed by his boxers, and turned around, his palms pressed against the cool metal as he anticipated Daichi’s next movements. He had to suppress a shiver when he heard the pop of a cap behind him as a foot helped spread his legs apart. He could practically feel the heat and arousal rolling off Daichi as he grabbed his hip with one hand, pulling Kuroo’s ass closer to him as he rubbed his lube-covered fingers against his entrance.

Kuroo tightened around him as the cold finger pressed into him. Daichi leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss against the back of his neck. The way Daichi had practically purred for him to relax had been oddly comforting as Kuroo pushed back against his fingers, trying to get acquainted with the feeling of the intrusion. Daichi curled his finger once, twice, before slowly pulling it out to the first knuckle and pushing it back in, his tongue lapping a stripe up Kuroo’s neck before sucking on the spot behind his ear.

Once he got into a steady rhythm, Daichi added a second finger, allowing Kuroo to adjust before thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace, scissoring them apart and curling them.

“A-ah fuck!” Kuroo groaned, pushing back against Daichi’s fingers after one particular well-placed curl of his fingers. He panted as his hands curled in and out of fists, his head dropping down and his knees shaking. Daichi tightened his grip on Kuroo’s hip, placing his foot beside his to help keep him upright as he added a third finger. “ _Daddy_ ,” Kuroo whined quietly. Daichi half-grunted, half-choked as he removed his fingers from Kuroo’s ass, rutting up against him as he bit into his neck. With what little self-control he had left, Daichi pulled back from Kuroo and leaned down to pick up the small tin foil he had left on the ground earlier. Daichi stroked himself a few times before opening the package and rolling the condom on. He grabbed the lube and generously coated his cock, leaning over to press the head against Kuroo.

“Are you sure?” he asked so quietly that Kuroo wasn’t even sure he had said anything. Kuroo pushed back against him and whimpered.

“Fuck me, _daddy_.”

Daichi bit his lip, tugging at the skin as he slowly pushed into the man in front of him. Kuroo let out a grasp as he tried to readjust his footing, feeling like he was going to fall at any moment. Daichi gripped his hips tightly as he sank further into him, leaning forward to nip and suck at Kuroo’s neck. His thumbed rubbed tiny circles on his hips and he coaxed Kuroo into relaxing, allowing himself to be fulling sheathed in the tight heat. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before Kuroo rolled his hips back, silently giving Daichi permission to move. Daichi pulled out to the head before thrusting back in, Kuroo’s head flinging back as he moaned, his back arching and his hips pushing harder against him. Daichi groaned and pulled out again, creating a slow starting pace.

Kuroo reached back and grabbed onto Daichi’s forearm, looking over his shoulders and licking his lips. He must have looked a complete mess, with bite marks littering his neck and his face flushed with arousal. Daichi bit back a groan at the sight, thrusting harder into him as he closed his eyes. Kuroo let out a low moan as Daichi picked up the pace, the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. It felt so much more amazing being filled by the shorter man than Kuroo had ever imagined. He had almost forgotten to breathe at a particularly hard thrust, Daichi angling his hips upwards to hit Kuroo’s prostate head on. Kuroo felt his knees buckle and suddenly Daichi was pulling out completely.

Before Kuroo could ask, Daichi turned him around, hooking his arms underneath Kuroo’s knees and lifting him up, placing his hands on either side of Kuroo before thrusting back into him. Kuroo head hit against the locker as he leaned back, his one hand gripping tightly on Daichi’s shoulder as his other hand tangled itself in the hair at the base of his neck. With their current position, Daichi was hitting his prostate constantly and he felt his abdomen begin to coil tighter with pleasure. Daichi bit into Kuroo’s collar, picking up his pace as he felt the way Kuroo started to tighten around him. His thrusts became more sporadic as he felt his own climax approaching.

“Come for me.” Daichi breathed, his breath ghosting against Kuroo’s ear before he bit at his earlobe. Kuroo moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the skin on Daichi’s shoulder as white hot pleasure tore through his body. Daichi’s hard thrusts against his prostrate didn’t relent, only causing Kuroo to come harder than he had before. His body convulsed around Daichi as cum spattered on his shirt. Daichi bit Kuroo’s neck hard enough to draw blood as his thrusting became crazed – fast and hard with absolutely no rhythm. He groaned against Kuroo’s skin as he came, continuing to thrust through the orgasm.

Slowing down to a halt, Daichi breathed heavily, his face buried in Kuroo’s neck as they stayed like that for a moment. Kuroo gasped quietly when he felt Daichi pull out, feeling empty after having been so thoroughly filled. Daichi carefully lowered Kuroo back to his shaky feet, staying close in case his knees buckled and he fell over.

“Damn, Daichi.” Kuroo laughed breathlessly. His voice was coarse and rough from moaning. He couldn’t help but smirk as he looked over Daichi’s post-sex appearance. “You’ve got some game.” Daichi snorted, leaning forward on his toes in order to press a light kiss to his lips. Kuroo felt light-headed, both from his orgasm and also from the 180-degree turn of Daichi’s actions.

Daichi moved away from him, removing the condom and disposing of it before pulling up his own shorts and throwing Kuroo his towel from the bench.

“What, that’s it?” Kuroo frowned, putting on his own shorts as Daichi made his way towards the door.

“Good night, Kuroo,” Daichi muttered before slipping out of the room. Kuroo stood there for a moment, listening to his own breathing as he stared at the door. With a slight disbelieving laugh, he collected his stuff and left.


End file.
